The invention relates to a convertible vehicle with a rear window.
Convertible vehicles are known, for which the rear window is shifted towards the front while the roof is being opened or closed, in order to enable, by these means, one or more rear tension brackets to be swiveled up which, in the closed state, stretch the roof against the car body and lie, for example, on a lid of the box for the folding top, so that the swiveling up of the tension brackets is a prerequisite for being able to stow the roof. While the rear window is shifted forwards during opening or closing the roof, contact, especially of rear passengers or of solid obstacles, such as rear headrests or roll bars, with the rear window cannot be excluded.
It is an object of the invention to eliminate this disadvantage.
Due to the inventive construction of a convertible vehicle, the rear folding top region, including the rear window, can be shifted forwards while the roof is being opened or closed in spite of any obstacles, since the rear window can be swiveled up with respect to the frame, which ties the window into the folding top. As a result, the frame can pass to the side of and above the obstacles, without colliding with them. The collision between the rear window and the obstacles mentioned is avoided by this swiveling up.
If the swiveling up of the rear window is forcibly coupled with the opening or closing mechanism of the roof, a collision is prevented even without the operation of an additional control unit for the swiveling up. The user then does not have to carry out any further steps aside from the manual or automatic opening or closing of the roof.
Particularly advantageously, a swiveling lever arrangement for swiveling up the rear window is provided and can also be actuated independently of the opening or closing of the roof, so that the rear window can be swiveled into a venting position when the roof is closed.
If the rear window additionally can be lowered into the car body, then this possibility is an alternative for bringing about a venting position and, when the roof is open, the rear window, as a component of the roof, is then also stowed in the rear region of the vehicle.
When the rear window is essentially in a vertical position, the visibility towards the rear is particularly good. If the rear window is supported in a rigid frame, the glass pane may be constructed with heating wires or an antenna.
Further advantages and distinguishing features arise out of the examples of the object of the invention which are shown in the accompanying drawings and description.